Modding (Civ6)/Advanced Modbuddy Concepts
Edited Version of Steam User Angryr's Modding Guide and Tips: (Here is the original guide with images on Steam ) Folders & Paths These folders may be referenced in this guide or may be helpful when modding (i.e. GameData & GameText). * User Folder*': %userprofile%\Documents\My Games\Sid Meier's Civilization VI * ''Cache Folder: <''User Folder''>\Cache * Logs Folder: <''User Folder''>\Logs * Mods Folder: <''User Folder''>\Mods * GameData Folder ...\Steam\steamapps\common\Sid Meier's Civilization VI\Base\Assets\Gameplay\Data * GameText Folder: ...\Steam\steamapps\common\Sid Meier's Civilization VI\Base\Assets\Text\en_US * For Windows. ModBuddy Creating a new mod Open up the mod tools and click ModBuddy. To start a new mod click "New Mod...", make sure you have "Civilization VI" selected (should be by default), then choose "Empty Mod". Note the settings that mark the directory your mod will be stored at. The checkbox indicates that there will be an additional folder added to the end of the "Location:" field with the name of your solution. Mod Information There should be a small dialog with some basic information such as mod name, description, author, etc. Just hit okay, I will show you how you can change that later. You should focus on learning what you can do, not what you want to do; especially for your first mod. Next, delete the ModArt.xml file. You won't be needing it, not for your first mod anyways. If you do need it you're probably biting off too much. The purpose of your first mod is to get you familiar with the environment, not to actually make a meaningful mod. Mod Configuration To see the mod's configuration right click the Project file ("EmptyMod1" in the image below) and choose Properties (bottom option). The project file will be opened and you'll be immediately taken to the "Mod Info" tab. Here is where you can change, at any time, the information you skipped when creating the project (i.e. Mod Name, Description, etc). Now, I'm showing you this first because this is the "center" of the mod. The project file contains the information telling the mod what to do with the files. If you just make a mod, add the files and don't touch this part, it won't do anything. Adding Files to a Project The project file will contain the "FrontEnd Actions" and the "In-Game Actions" tabs. 90% of the time you will be using the "In-Game Actions" tab. The "FrontEnd Actions" tab is only for things before you start the game (MainMenu, Game Setup Screen, etc). The "In-Game Actions" tab should contain the code for pretty much everything else. MadManCam: In either "FrontEnd Actions" or "In-Game Actions", select "Add Action" to give your mod an action. With the new action selected, you can give it a name and select the type of action from the dropdown list on the right. The action type tells the game what to do with the mod files. To give one of your project files an in game action, select "Add" on the far right in the "Files" section, and use the window to select your project file. Now your mod will actually use your file. Tools Here are the tools (applications) I use while modding (other than the obvious Civilization VI SDK): * SQLite Browser: * Notepad++ Both of these are open-source applications. Neither is needed though the SQLite browser is ''highly'' recommended. SQLite Browser Setup & Usage * Download the SQLite Browser (Portable version recommended). * Run it and you should see something similar but not the same as the screenshot below. * Click "Open Database" and navigate to your ''Cache Folder'' (See Folders & Paths section). * There are three databases there: DebugConfiguration.sqlite, DebugGameplay.sqlite, and DebugLocalization.sqlite. Open the DebugGameplay.sqlite (Note that the game may need to be running to see the file). * Once open, you'll see three useful tabs named "Database Structure", "Browse Data", and "Execute SQL". Depending on your SQL knowledge these tabs will be of varying usefulness to you. * From these tabs you can see each table in the game, the data in each table, and execute SQL statements, respectively. The SQLite browser is immensely helpful when searching for examples of certain modifiers, requirement types, etc. It's slightly less helpful if you do not know SQL. Errors & Troubleshooting The most common set of errors you'll run into when starting out are syntax and foreign key reference errors. These are caused by typing something wrong (syntax) or not inserting a value (foreign key reference; which also can be caused by inserting a reference to something before it has been inserted itself). Syntax and XML/SQLite database operation errors populate the ''database.log'' file in the ''Log Folder'' (See Folders & Paths section) when the game was at the loading screen. ''Note:'' The reason I suggested Notepad++ in the tools section is that you might have the log file open before the error is thrown in there. With the regular Notepad you'll have to re-open the file. However, Notepad++ will detect that the file has been changed and will ask you if you'd like to reload it. The log files inside the Log Folder are a valuable set of files. Some of them more than others. For instance, the '''database.log shows syntax and database errors and the gameeffects.log shows issues with modifiers. If you happen to be adding Lua files to the game, the lua.log shows syntax errors and issues related to Lua files. Quite commonly the symptoms of there being an error in the database.log file is that something you've attempted to change is just not even remotely in the game. This was happening to me a LOT before I knew about these log files. After I found out, it started taking me less and less time and I started correcting the behaviors that caused those errors in the first place (e.g. forgetting semicolons after SQL statements). Pitfalls Below I will list some of the pitfalls of modding that I have discovered so far. Arguments I have found that if you misstype an argument (e.g. ModifierArguments, RequirementArguments, etc), no error will be presented. I had "GENREAL" instead of "GENERAL" for a 'GreatPersonClassType' argument and it never displayed an error anywhere. CollectionTypes If you attach a modifier to the wrong CollectionType (defined in ModifierType AKA DynamicModifiers table) it's not necessarily going to come right out and tell you that it's wrong. It may simply just fail to work without showing any errors. So becareful and double check these things when you've checked there are no errors and your mods aren't working (e.g. in these cases my text changes were occuring but the actual change wasn't taking place). Text & Localization Civilization VI Text In Civilization VI there is a lot of text. Text for units, civilizations, traits, promotions, etc, etc. You might think that it would make sense to put each unit's name, description, etc in the unit table along with its attributes like cost, movepoints, etc. but this is bad (see reasons below). * There are a lot of different languages a game might be translated into. Are you going to have a column for the name of a unit for each language (e.g. EnglishName, RussianName, SpanishName, etc)? No, this wouldn't make sense. * Performance: Civilization VI runs on a database via SQLite database tables with more data in each row tend to have slower performance. * Development: Keeping things separate yet connected allows teams to work on different parts of the game at different times. For example, in the early stages of the game's development the unit table might not have existed yet but everyone knows certain units will exist in the game and the person responsible for the names and descriptions might want to get a head-start on them. So having text in a separate table makes sense. LocalizedText Alright, so we've concluded that the text for each entity in the game is stored in a text table. That table's name is LocalizedText (I believe there are other very, very minor ones but they're not important; if they even exist). The table is part of the database DebugLocalization.sqlite. The core of this table is represented by the following columns: * Language: en_US (English), de_DE, es_ES, fr_FR, etc. I'm going to go ahead and assume you know your language, if not, you can find them in the table Languages. * Tag: This is a unique key to identify this text. Other tables simply reference this key so they know what text to grab from this table. * Text: This is the text you want to show. "Warrior", "ABORT MISSION!", etc. The text may separate different versions for Gender and Plurality (see below) separated by a "|", e.g "Policy|Policies" * Gender: Mostly NULL for English,. there is also Masculine. In other languages there are basically neuter, masculine, and feminine. The gender have the article appended, e.g. "an" (as for "Airport": "an Airport" or "Alhambra": "the Alhambra"). It may also be the text "no_article" describing that the word is never used with an article (e.g. "Big Ben" and not "The Big Ben") and other, language-dependent modifiers (like "no_space" in German suppressing the space-separation to the next word for word combinations as in "Elite-") Just look in the table for more examples and I'm sure you other language speakers can figure it out. * Plurality: Can be NULL or a text with the numerical separated by a "|". In English, there's only NULL or "1|2" to describe special plurals as in "Cities". Other languages (like Spanish) have more plurals for different genders. Also "2|2" is possible to express that a word is only used in plural (as the world wonder "the Pyramids" in many languages) Tags & Conventions If you look in the LocalizedText table you'll notice that 95% of the tags in there begin with 'LOC_' and have underscores separating words. This is the convention that Firaxis used; quite often you can simply just know what a string is used for by reading the tag. Or, if you don't know the tag for something, you can guess it based on what it is. For example, you want to know the tag for the warrior unit. Well, based on Firaxis' convention, start with 'LOC_', what it is 'UNIT_', its base name 'WARRIOR_', and what you want 'NAME'. So the tag for the warrior unit's name is 'LOC_UNIT_WARRIOR_NAME' which when you're looking at the data or code for the unit it seems obvious and excessive but can be helpful at certain times. Note that there is one single benefit to not using Firaxis' conventions and that is if you use some other prefix other than 'LOC_' you almost guarantee yourself to never have a conflict. I still recommend using a convention, whether you stick with Firaxis' convention is up to you. Creating your own text Let's say you're me and you've created a leader trait for Catherine De Medici. The trait has two pieces of text associated with it: the name and a description. These two pieces of text will each need their own entries for each language you want to implement (I only do English because, again I don't know any other spoken languages). Below shows the SQL syntax for inserting the text records for my Catherine's Scout trait mod. INSERT INTO LocalizedText (Language, Tag, Text) VALUES ('en_US', 'LOC_TRAIT_SCOUTS_IGNORE_BORDERS_NAME', 'Catherine''s Scouts'),'' ('en_US', 'LOC_TRAIT_SCOUTS_IGNORE_BORDERS_DESC', 'Catherine''s scouts are able to enter other civilizations'' borders without permission.'); The tricky thing to note here is that if you want to use an apostrophe in SQL you need to do two of them to escape it. Otherwise you'll get syntax errors because it thinks that's the end of the string. Four small sections later and you now know everything I know on mod text in Civilization VI. Kinds & Types At the base of the Civilization VI modding hierarchy there are two tables: Kinds and Types. It is likely you will need to create an entry in the Types table for almost every piece of functionality or content you mod in Civilization VI. Kinds The Kinds table is a table where the game's code and scripting meets the game's data. Somewhere in the game's code the kind KIND_ERA is hardcoded to be exactly that, what we think of to be an era in game. Likewise, the kind KIND_DIFFICULTY is used to tell the type DIFFICULTY_SETTLER that it is a kind of difficulty and to list it as such. Types The Types table is the basis for almost everything in the game. If it's in the game, chances are there's a type associated with it. Each belief has a type, each building has a type, each unit has a type, and so on and so forth. Each type is associated with a Kind from the Kinds table so that the game's engine knows how to handle that Type. So as I stated above, the DIFFICULTY_SETTLER type is associated with the KIND_DIFFICULTY so that the game knows that it has to list it as a difficulty in the difficulty settings drop down. However, a type is not the only thing you need in order create a difficulty setting but it's the start. The Hierarchy and its tables Below I'm going to review each table's columns and how they associate with each other. I'm going to use the Difficulties hierarchy (all tables involved in creating a difficulty setting) as an example so you're not just seeing the theory of Kinds and Types but how they exist in game. ;Kinds * Kind: The name of the Kind. Typically all in caps and prefixed with KIND_. e.g. KIND_TRAIT, KIND_DIFFICULTY, KIND_CIVIC, etc. * Hash: This is simply an auto-generated number associated with the Kind column so that the game's engine may more quickly access it (for all intents and purposes you can ignore this one). ;Types * Type: The name of the Type. Typically prefixed by the singular version of the table it's associated with. e.g. Types for the Difficulties table are prefixed with DIFFICULTY_ e.g. DIFFICULTY_SETTLER, DIFFICULTY_CHEIFTAIN, etc. * Hash: Same as for the Kinds table. * Kind- The Kind associated with this Type. The Kind you put in this column must exist in the Kinds table, otherwise you'll get what is known as a foreign key constraint error. ;Difficulties * DifficultyType: Similar to Kind in the Types table. Refers to a Type in the Types table. Specifies which type (e.g. DIFFICULTY_SETTLER, DIFFICULTY_CHIEFTAIN, etc) you are going to associate with this difficulty entry. * Name: The display name of the difficulty type. Typically this will be a key to the name starting with LOC_ (see the Text & Localization section for more information). * DefaultDifficulty: I'm not entirely certain of the purpose of this column. It is a boolean column meaning it's only values are True (1) or False (0) and it defaults to True. So I speculate that it has to do with whether it is displayed in the usual settings (perhaps the ones set to false are used for something such as scenarios?). ;DifficultyTraits * DifficultyType: As with the Difficulties table this is the Type you're working with from the Types table. * TraitType: This will be another reference to the Types table but for a Trait (of KIND_TRAIT) instead. In database terms this is what is commonly called a Link Table because it doesn't have data of its own, it merely links two things together. In this specific case we're linking a difficulty type with a trait so that you may provide certain bonuses (positive or negative) to the player based on their difficulty level. Category:Modding (Civ6)